


Above the Past

by KissMyAsh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A crapton of fluff, Attempted Abortion, Attempted Murder, Bad first story attempt, Changing pronouns and perspectives, Chara's still a douche somewhat, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Don't read this is cringe, Drug Mentions, F/F, F/M, Frisk has bad past, Goat parents deserve love and affection, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Child Abuse, Swearing, Violent Thoughts, contains multiple suicidal thoughts, don't look at me like that, lots of depression too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAsh/pseuds/KissMyAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've done it, you've managed to free the monsters, without any glitches, now that they've finally reached the surface they can live happily ever after, right? Wrong, you struggle to keep your better lost than found past under wraps while trying to save and protect your family from the crueler injustices of the above world.</p><p>-Lost interest may come back to this may not-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiar faces and even older places

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction on this site, i'm excited I truly do hope you enjoy, leave suggestions on things you find would make this story better, I look forward to it. Frisk speaking is in sign language which is in Italics.  
> Not sure if I need to do this but I will anyway, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, not me. I don't even own a plushie. :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revision date 6/9/2017

Several feet ran down the side of the mountain, each with a grin plastered on their faces. They had won the sick game that they had been forced into playing, they had freed everyone. No longer would the monsters be forced underground in their unjust confinement.Their beaten up sneakers had hit the pavement as they shook their stray hair from their face, Toriel had came to stand behind them, panting softly from adrenaline. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys all crowded around taking their first look of human society, small houses littered the area as several dozen humans had stopped in their various activities to gape at the newly emerged folk.

Time marched slowly as one woman screamed. The once peaceful environment went to chaos as their friends took steps back in hesitance. Minutes, ten maybe, had passed before large vehicles with flashing lights flooded the cul de sac. Cops scrambled from their cars with frighten stricken faces. 

At Least thirty men had their guns pointed at each and everyone of them, and at the time Frisk had truly wished Asgore hadn’t went back underground to rise the monsters to freedom. He was better at speaking than you were, considering that you wouldn’t, couldn’t, speak. Voice or no voice Frisk threw themselves in front of the monsters they had learned to call family. They weren’t tall enough nor wide enough to protect them, but the sudden movement had ever single barrel pointed at you.

Shakily their stinging fingers tried signing with unrestrained urgency,” _Please, don’t, shoot!_ ”

It was a nice attempt but with their hands shaking as bad as they were Frisk wasn’t sure that anyone could understand. However, if worst came to worst they were prepared, Frisk gripped the knife they had hidden in their sleeve tightly. It would be the only instance they would thank Chara for taking control and making their muscles burn with unwanted memory.

They shifted, waiting for the right moment to lunge but-

A familiar voice resonated throughout the crowd,” Well i'll be damned; the stray’s back.” A man, in his early forties, who was unshaven and had a large pot belly pushed his way to the front. His revolver gripped tightly in his pudgy, and most definitely sweaty, hands,” It was only a matter of time before you’d show back up. So similiar to your mom you are.”

He walked closer to Frisk, which they had tried to take a step back but they tripped, he didn’t allow them to fall though as his sweaty hands had tangled in their thick matted hair with a vice grip. Their sneakers had scuffed against the ground as they scrambled to gain equal footing. Small hands found their way to his shirt as their nose scrunched up - he truthfully needed a breath mint in their opinion.  

Frisk grimaced as their family behind them had protested at the rough treatment, the commotion was loud enough to make the rest of the policemen  draw closer to them, and in some deep part of their mind that they tried to bury, they could hear Chara laughing. They had begun murmuring in Frisks ear feeding evil thoughts that they almost caved into. 

**_"show them what you can do - what you are made of; why do you let them humiliate you so?_ ** **_"_ **

Blood rushed to their cheeks as bloodlust creeped upon the edge of their vision. Slowly they felt the knife slowly slide down their arm almost to their hand where they could oh so easily slash this fat bastard's neck. If they could find it, that is. As the cool feel of the metal danced into their palm they allowed their body to jerk.

 He didn’t give them the time to act upon their thoughts, the butt of the revolver coming and smacking them in the soft of their temple, stars blossomed along the edge of their eyes. He hit them again, and again, until a raging ball of blue-ish flew past their head, scorching his face, burning the tips of his hair.

He screamed, his hands smacking his face in hopes to get rid of the burn before damage insured, their body hit the ground with a thunk feeling as if they were filled with led. They were immediately pulled back into a warm, soft, and gentle embrace, they gripped onto a purple robe, Toriel. Their mouth was dry and felt as if someone had shoved cotton in and then sewed their lips shut. Despite their stubbornness they simply couldn't find the determination to get back up.

....

.......

...

They were back in the void. Only this time Frisk couldn’t feel the burning tug that they did when they loaded nor the cold sting of the resets. They were simply there. They weren’t alone, Frisk would never be alone not even in death, because no matter how hard they tried, Chara would always follow. The first fallen child's claws were dug deep into their soul. They had become a permanent attachment bound together by loneliness and bitter resentment. The child in green and yellow stared down with wide eyes that bore into Frisks' matching red. They felt different; not in the sense of hatred, for the elder child still oozed with it, but their smile was gone in its place a frown, almost if they pitied you. And to Frisk that made them feel devastatingly  ** _S I C K_** after all who would be comforted to get the pity of a demon.

Frisk was not someone to be pitied they simply were not someone who would take it. Frisk could fight their own battles. With a shriek of frustration they ran. The thing they were best at. They ran through the darkness tripping over nothing and running past several red numbers that piles from the ground to the endless ceiling. They ran and ran, but no matter how much they ran, they were stuck in the same spot staring at Chara’s face that was now dripping with a black tar substance.

They fell to the ground tears pooling at the corner of their eyes in confusion, Frisk wanted to go back, back before the surface, back when they were in the ruins with Toriel, if only they hadn’t craved the outside world so much. They could have had a life there the monsters would have never have known about the not so nice above world. Frisk could have had the thing they dreamt about most but they threw it away.

They wanted to give up, they tried to give up, but.. Something within them refused. They could feel it, it was like someone was calling for them, begging them to come back. They felt a hand that wasn't] the melted flesh of Chara, nor the fuzzy paw of Toriel, but one that was chilled to the bone, literally.

Without hesitance Frisk grabbed the bony hand that reached for theirs and then they opened their eyes..


	2. In mom's loving arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With frisks memories starting to bubble up it's becoming difficult not worry their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are you people enjoying this, if you've noticed i've driven myself in a corner, as i'm not used to 1st and 2nd pov I mainly use third pov so i might cave and use it a little... maybe alot. Also im trying to be gender fluid, but Frisk in this story is female, and simply not using he she, this will be explained later on and she might use her gender here and there, so please dont kill me, im trying.  
> Still don't own undertale, its still Toby Fox who made it.

* * *

 

It was cold, you were pressed into wet grass and you had your hand tangled into an iron grip in Sans’ hand. His face was devoid of his default grin as he looked down at you in worry,”heh, hey.. kiddo. You had given us quite a scare when you blacked out.”

 

You tried to sign to him that you were alright, but your arms were tired, everything felt tired. Your legs had felt like jelly and your ears still rang with Chara’s taunting. You wanted so badly to tell Sans, besides you he was the only one who knew about Chara, but you knew he’d rather not be reminded all of the times _you’ve_ killed them, it may have been Chara, but it was still _your_ body. You could still feel your sins crawling on your back….

 

You shivered and attempted to move closer to the older skeleton brother, he had seen your struggle and instead untangled his hand from yours, slipping off his jacket he laid it on top of you. His hands moving once more to stroke your hair,”when you had, uh, went under it didn’t go too well for us.we had to make a break for it, go back another day, we lost daylight too fast though, so I hope you like camping, kiddo.”

 

You nodded and turned back to the night sky above, the stars were out, Sans enjoyed them too judging by the small smile that played into his skull,” sometimes… I wonder why such disgusting creatures were blessed with such a beautiful world.. while monsters.. no, people like Pap.. were forced into a damn hole.”

 

A heavy sigh made its way through your nose, agreeing with him. Humans were such pitiful people, not a single one of them had deserved life, not even yourself. In a past time, a failed one, you had warned them of the outside world. But they **d i d n ‘ t  l i s t e n**. They had rushed forward regardless, and you watched as they offered their mercy just to be struck down. You remembered it clearly, all of them, every single monster judging you, pleading for you as they crumpled to dust. And you failed them.

 

Another bony hand dragged its way across your cheek, wiping the tears you hadn’t know had fallen, Papyrus sat above you, a smile still lighting up his face, not a spec of his brothers dust coating his cheeks,”Worry not, dearest human! The great Papyrus will back you, no what tortuous battles we may face! Nyeh heh heh!”

 

You could feel your lips twitching into a matching smile as the rest of your friends came stand by you reciting the same thing Papyrus said. For the first time since you set foot on the surface, you felt **Determination**  fill your body.

 

“ _Your right.. We cannot give up! Don’t worry i’m determined to let each and everyone of you live happily!”_ You had hurriedly signed out, jumping to your feet and pumping a fist into the air, perhaps you had been spending too much time with Undyne.

 

Toriel laughed and ruffled her hair,”Yes my child, but remember, as long as you're with us, we’ll always be happy. Now that you’re up we shall set on, we should seek out Asgore before he makes the mistake we did.”

 

And so they set on, using the moon, and the skeleton brothers night vision to make it safely back to the mountain. By the time they had finally made it over the steep climb of the mountain, which was far easier going down than up, the sun came to greet them. Undyne and Papyrus had stood in awe, the morning sun was huge, and full of energy compared to the setting sun.

 

“Tori? Frisk? My word, what are you all still doing up here? Have you prepared the humans for our arrival?” Asgore had towered over them all, an unsettling hope in his eyes, behind monsters ranging from Froggits to Tsundere Planes buzzed impatiently.

 

Mom had pulled Asgore to the side, explaining what happened and sending glares when he would try to comfort her, after everything was settled you made a mental note help Asgore out. He had paid for his sins enough, he shouldn’t have taken up the job he had, but it was to protect the monsters, and that, you had respected.

 

Watching over Toriel and Asgore you couldn’t help but to flinch, the early morning light had reflected off of their white fur making you see things that you knew couldn’t have been there.

* * *

 

_A decently tanned woman stood clothed in barely anything as she argued back and forth with the man in front of her. You had seen this scene many times before, the tanned woman who you knew as your mother screamed that he hadn’t paid her enough, and then he’d reply back that it was more than enough for trash like her, whose body was so used up she’d never be able to live normally again._

 

_He had hit her, making her fall to the ground, you had made a mistake and cried out, and then he turned to you. You had wanted to run, but you couldn’t leave your mother helpless,”Leave mommy alone!”_

 

_He had raised his hand, to hurt you as well, but surprisingly your mother had stood in the way, she took your beating, again. Once he had felt he got his victory he unzipped his pants, you couldn’t bear to watch what happened after that. You had tried covering your ears, but his grunts and your mother's screams had still reached your ears._

 

_He had left soon after. You had crawled back over to the woman who was now curled up in a tight ball, tears spilled down her cheeks but she refused to let out a sob. Clutched tightly in her hands were wads of green paper. You had tried to touch her but she jerked violently away from you,”M-momma?”_

 

_She froze, still as ice, her warm brown eyes raged on lighting with red in anger as she turned to you, you heard the sound before you felt the pain. You lifted your hand to your cheek, feeling it throb, she stared down at you, more tears falling from her eyes,” Never again, i’m not your mother.. You were a mistake, do you understand Frisk?! I never want to hear your pitiful voice as long as I live.”_

 

_Her fists had shook as she threw the money in her hands at your face. She didn’t say another word as she had struggled to stand walking to the half broken down bathroom in the cheap motel._

* * *

 

 

When a hand came down upon your cheek you had flinched back, and now looked into the worried eyes of Toriel, not just Toriel. Everyone was staring at you. Everyone was judging you. Even still, you smiled, and _Act_ -ed like you were fine, it’s what you were best at, after all.

 

You knew not everyone was convinced, but they had decided not to meddle, you were thankful for it. After hours of planning everyone had a role they had needed to play, you were to go down with Asgore, as the monsters ambassador and fill in any gaps he may need to know, and if the worst came heckle with the major to not start another war.

  
Sans, Undyne and Toriel would follow shortly after and stay hidden just in case things went south and Papyrus, was given the greatest duty of all, to take care of the monsters with alphys until they had returned. With a look pure determination you marched down the mountain, you would try your hardest not to load, or reset, you had promised yourself that this would be the end. And you were going to keep your promise.


	3. Political Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... A bunch of junk with political matter and ghostly asriel! Also warning of suicide and er.. reference to cheating? I don't know anymore xD SO much self hate and hatred. Extremely messed up in the head Frisk, but for good reason.

* * *

 

It was stupid really, sure you were excited for the monsters freedom, but out of all towns that humans established, you just had to crawl back to your home town. Right back to this old bastard. You really should think of more creative nicknames, there could only be so many,’ old bastards,’ in this town, despite how many of them there actually were. You’d figured by now he would have retired, but he was hanging on, just barely. His bald sagging skin and glare were still in place, you liked to think that it was a special look you two shared.

 

There were now tubes in his chest though, and two tubes going into his nostrils, you could feel Chara’s influence oozing onto you, to take notice of it, and if he were to pull anything..  **To rip them out and watch him beg and suffer, gasping for air.**

 

She truly did try not to think like that though, she tried to be, note tried to be a Pacifist. But that was underground, where people had the capacity to feel love, but humans, were filled to the brim with bitter hatred. 

 

She and her unwanted, although permanent house mate were proof of that, but if she had to give humans credit for anything, it was their ability to act, as if they were perfect angels. They could be, innocent, in some regards, but it was a long path to redemption that no one ever walked to the end. Life just too tempting, after all, if you were going to die someday, why not live it to its fullest and party with the devil even after you meet your end. 

 

And that, you were sure was the old coots motto,” So… Stray, you did return, I thought for sure you’d be done for..” He had to stop his monologue that you thought he spent his hours working on to give a rough cough spitting up mucus intertwined with blood,” how was the fall? Any broken bones? Please do not spare me the details, I quite love hearing you suffer.”

 

Where was that knife at? Sans probably took it. What a shame.

  
  


Thank whatever person above called themselves god, for Asgore, the person you may or not definitely hook back up with your goat mother after this,” Now, I do not know what manner of misgiving Frisk has wronged you with, however, i’m hoping we can put this behind us? Please, we do not wish for war.” He collapsed onto his knees, begging for the man's mercy,” We have grown old, and do not wish for war, all we wish for is to co-exist easily, for my people to be able to bask in the beauty of this world of which they’ve never seen.”

 

The room was silent, the only thing filling it was the beeps of the machine behind the major, and of course your hatred, who dared to make one of the nicest souls beg for their born rights?

 

Several men armed in black had barged into the room, which holding  _ very _ big guns, they were non-hostile for the moment instead moving around the leader of one of the last remaining towns, in his old shaking hands placed a paper, a white feather dipped in black ink was placed onto it, in messy cursive spelled out,’  **_The Declaration of compromise_ ** ,’ well, something was up. 

 

This was not the man you remembered, he wouldn’t buckle down so easily, unless he wanted… something in return….

 

As fast as your head could snap from the paper to him his fingers snapped, in an instance you and Asgore were in chairs, you were forced into straps to keep you from moving, he even bound your hands, which meant no speaking. He wanted the King of the Monsters to put himself into a grave, with his little understanding of human nature he would fall to easily.

 

So you struggled, feeling the leather straps digging deep into your skin, chaffing them painfully, Asgores hand came and laid uptop your head,” Don’t worry, Frisk, as much as i am.. Against these measures they have restricted you to, I can handle this myself.”

 

“Yes… You want peace? All we want, is dominance. A failsafe… you could call it. What's to say now that you mongrels are free you won’t get vengeance, if we could get just a little  _ reassurance _ we’d have no problem with your people.” You shivered, something bad was going to happen, you could hear it in the slimes voice. 

 

Asgore, bless his soul had agreed and spoke the truth,” Please understand, your fear,  your hesitance, it is all in vain, all of the monsters, have witnessed from experience, absorbing a human soul… doesn’t end well for them either. But, if it still isn’t enough, what else could we give you? We have nothing of value but the kindness is our hearts.”

 

And there it was… The sickening smile placed on the elder's face,” You are quite the reasonable man, I would have to be cruel to refuse you. All we ask is that we may check in on your kingdom and place a small, ah, tax?”

 

You tried to brake from the binds again, this time succeeding and managing to stop Asgore from accepting,”  _ Stop!”  _ You had pissed him off, but Asgore seemed relieved to know you were back in the field,” _ Please, expand on your ideals, your ‘check ups’ will they be regularly? What will you be checking for? The taxes as well, you much do you intend to take monthly? Yearly even. And despite the ignorance I may be expressing, may we have protection laws? Surely a man as smart as your self,”  _ Oh god you could feel the throw up wanted to escape your closed mouth,”  _ would know that the rest of humanity may not react so kindly to the reappearance of a thought legendary race. _ ”

 

Check mate.

 

Frisk watched in triumph, they had won this time. Now it was your turn, another false smile filled to the brim with sugar, now if you would ever open your eyes more than a half centimeter you could pass for Chara.

 

The old man behind the desk took several deep breathes to calm himself before his blood level climbed too high, it was amusing to watch however you kept your features cooled into your regular poker face.

 

“Very well Stray. I’ll have to have a talk with the other leaders.. For now I will permit monster reign in the town, to a minimal extent, until then I trust you can make do with the area that rests on Mt. Ebbot?” 

 

Asgore jumped from the chair happily and shook his hand, careful of his oh so delicate body. Soon you both were escorted out of the building into the watchful eyes of your friends. Asgore had filled them in giddily of their victory. 

* * *

 

Undyne took it better than the rest.

 

Excitedly she had taken a tree and suplexed it because she could, and then took you and all but threw you onto her shoulders, running at max speed against Asgore to tell Papyrus the good news.

 

Not even the mountain could stop her, she jumped over it. She actually jumped over it. In the air flying as if you two were birds heading off into the midday sun, and of course, Papyrus had to get some action. 

 

Proclaiming his love for everything under the blueness of the sky he and Undyne had proceeded fight, to show their happiness, a weird method, but enjoyable none the less.

 

* * *

After most of the monsters had fell from the hell they glided at the had settled back and let the day pass by relaxingly.

 

Sitting around a fire you had snuggled into Toriels even warmer fur, watching in child like happiness as Alphys and Undyne shared their first official kiss as a couple. Sans had sat besides you with papyrus surprisingly sleeping on his lap, as he had claimed,’’ Even people as wondrous as he, The Great Papyrus, had to get some sleep to wow his awaiting fans with all his glory!”

 

Asgore had sat across from them, a request from Toriel, despite the fact you had caught them ogling each other when they thought you weren’t looking, you smiled especially bright whenever Toriel would blush and Asgore would slowly but surely move himself closer to her, by morning you knew that the three of you would be in some sort of a weird cuddle. You looked forward to it.

 

Curling yourself even tighter on Toriels lap you let yourself fall asleep in the warm of her robe. Peaceful dreams did not greet you, instead you were back into the coldness of the void. Chara stood across from you as always, as if she was supposed to be substituting for a crooked mirror.

 

“ **Disgusting. How can you allow yourself to be happy? You are nothing but a double. That’s supposed to be my life you know.** ” Her voice had followed to Frisk in harsh whispers, as if she regretted the actions she did, but the smile on her face was anything but sad, in fact it looked like she was the cat who stole the canary.

 

“That’s a lie and you know it Chara.. You had a choice, too.”

 

She hadn’t replied. Instead she shook off her irritated scowl and instead chose to walk towards you, wrapping her melting arms around your neck. Laying her head on your shoulder she whispered hating words, you shrugged her off though, choosing to get this night over with.

 

“ **You can’t ignore this, Frisk.** ”

 

“I can.. And I will.” You couldn’t even close your eyes, the blackness of the abyss would consume you if you even gave in a fraction. Tucking her knees in Frisk tried to ignore the feeling of Chara’s hands tangling in her growing locks.

 

It was almost impossible to hear, but you did, Chara gave a rough tug to your hair before she disappeared, in front of you the woman you knew so well..

* * *

 

 

Her long hair dangled onto your nose as she looked up at the noose connected to nothing,”  _ Frisk.. My sweet baby girl..Just you wait and see, mama’s going to go to some place nice, real soon.” _

The woman's hands had reached above holding the rope tightly in her hands.

 

“ _ I bet you're going to be a little heart breaker in the future.. Just like your mother.. Hehe.. you know i’m glad.  _ **_I won’t have to see your disgusting existence ever again. Please, die trash._ ** ”

 

Just like that she lifted herself up her neck just barely grazing the peaceful hoop, “ _ Mom was right… I just can’t handle the responsibility, WHY WERE YOU BORN? Everything that happened to me was all your fault. Oh god… I’m so so sorry Vincent. _ ”

* * *

 

 

This again? This scene no longer bothered you anymore. Infact it was relieving seeing her squirm and realize her mistake right at the end. Her hysteria had forced her to it. She regretted it, and then  **had the nerve to smile** . She came to terms with her death. She was happy that she committed suicide in front of her eight year old daughter.

 

It was disgusting, she’d always whisper,”  **_I love you_ ** .” Before she’d die, but it wasn’t for you, no it was for her husband. Your mother was pitiful, as if her husband would accept her after her affair. And then the scene would disappear before the awful stench of her mother aborting her bowels would reach your nose for a second time.

 

You wanted to laugh. What was it she was warned about?  _ If you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes back at you _ . They didn’t have to worry about the abyss, it was  _ afraid _ of her. The ultimate darkness that could turn angels into devils feared her existence, because she was far more dark than it.  _She wasn't the perfect angel she was said to be_.

  
  


The feeling of dread returned as Frisk sunk deeper, past Chara and straight to the core of the void. It was a quiet place, not a single sound to be heard. It was a comforting thing, it was always warm, just how she liked it. She was born in the darkness and continued to sink. 

 

There was only one problem with it. She could never stay long. A long glowing red string would fall, interrupting her sleep continuously, it was annoying and you wished for it never to return, yet at the same time you hoped it would never leave, that it would stay tied tightly against your pinkie. It was the promise of forgiveness, hope, love and determination.

 

It was all of her friends. It was her adoptive mother’s warm pies, sans understanding and horrible puns, and it even held Asriel's belief, his belief, love and dreams had never left, not dissolving with Asriel, but left for her as a reminder she was not alone.

 

And so, you cried. Everything you bottled up would burst from inside leaving tears to continue to fall even as you accepted their love. Vomit wretched itself from her mouth as she smiled, even trash like her, was loved. Holding onto the bright red ribbon she felt herself wake up.

 

Eyes opened wide and breathing heavy. Looking side to side the warmth that you felt didn’t leave and instead grew until you were completely filled with enough determination to go through the underground all over again, a hundred times over.

 

You giggled quietly as you watched, as you expected Toriel and Asgore had ended up snuggling close, you were now in the middle of the two furry creatures, a bony hand was now held in yours, and rough, dry, skin sat heavy on your legs.

 

Every member of your family had scooted close enough to be piled into a blob of love.

 

Your head snapped up as another body had stood in front of you, Asriel smiled down at you, his form was mostly translucent but you could still feel his arms wrapped tightly around your body.

 

He brought his snout to the side of your cheek nuzzling it softly,”  _ Thank you, Frisk.. Don’t worry, I’ll always be with you. _ ”

And as quickly as he came, he was gone.

* * *

 


	4. Fluff before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of fluff between Sans and Frisk before diving into part of the real/ sub plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff stuff is good for the heart. Warning underage female frisk and ?? aged skele- fluff. Just to clear it up, in this story frisk is female and 13, going on to 14 in december. Also Frisk is female but doesn’t truly care about gender so she may refer to herself as ‘it, he/she, or I’, shes what ever she wants to be at that moment. Also its easier to write whatever pronoun pops into my head. but for this chapter im using gender fluid pronouns, next chapter's ill try to pinpoint the exact pronouns and pov ill be using so not to confuse you.

  
  


* * *

The area they had parked in was nice, better than most places actually. East of Ebbot mountain, was Ebbot Lake and Camping Grounds, honestly who named theses places? With names like those you’d figure Asgore named them himself

 

Regardless of the name, Toriel had managed to coax most of the monsters from Waterfall to migrate around that area while the the others relaxed around the sandy banks. After a short walk Undyne had managed to sink herself down to the very bottom of the lake with Papyrus to have a breathing contest, which was most likely going to go on for hours. They had seemed to overlook the fact Papyrus didn’t require oxygen and Undyne could breathe fine in water.

 

Sighing they slumped against a tree that shaded thrice its size, and let their eyes droop. They probably would have fallen asleep if not for the clicking of bones shifted down on them. Opening a single squinted eye they watched Sans get comfy on their lap.

 

“heh, don’t mind me kid.. just lying around.” He waved his hand dismissively as his light snoring filled the air. Raising a hand they traced the curve of his skull with their fingers, giggling whenever he would move closer to their hand.

 

“Hey punk!! C’mon in here! We need another person to play that weird human game called ‘chicken’!” Undyne had called out from the water.

 

Scowling slightly they bent down and lightly kissed his skull, enjoying how his cheeks lit up cyan, shrugging off their prized sweater they quickly replaced it as a substitute for their thighs.

 

Getting to the water they kicked off their boots and adjusted the straps of the dark blue romper they were underneath their normal sweater. Papyrus immediately scooped them up and placed them on his shoulder blades. Across the water was Undyne with a very reluctant Alphys perched on top of her shoulders.

 

With their respectful ‘Nyehehe and Fuhu’s’ they charged, leaving Alphys' and I in a pitiful excuse of an arm lock while the two hammer heads duked it out below them. Eventually Undyne’s feet had slipped in some of the mud at the bank resulting in her and Alphys sinking, leaving Papyrus and Frisk the winners.

 

“Wowie! This is great, tiny human!! I the great Papyrus, and you, the slightly less great Frisk, have defeated the merciless Undyne! Nyehehe!” Gently setting them down from his shoulders he skipped over to Undyne who was suplexing trees out of anger and convinced her to leave to poor tree’s alone.

 

“Ngah! Well done punk, but don’t be smug, it was only a fluke that I slipped! Ngaahh!!” Despite her attitude she still held out her hand, giving them a firm victory handshake. With the promise that they’d have a rematch later.

 

Shaking their somewhat damp hair out of their face they walked to Toriel who looked happier than she had in a long time,”Oh! What’s wrong Frisk? Are you not enjoying yourself, perhaps?”

 

They shook their head no and sat down next to her leaning closer on to her warm fur, Toriel didn’t seem to mind and wrapped her arm around Frisk’s middle and pulled her closer,”If you need my child feel free to rest your eyes for a bit, it seems the others are reluctant to return.”

 

Frisk sat and watched as Greater dog and undyne started carrying a large white blob to the lake, if you’d look closer you could tell it was Onion-san,”Hey human! They didn’t forget about me, y’hear?! I told you they wouldn’t, you can’t forget about meeee.”

 

Onion-san was quickly thrown into the water as everyone swam away from him as soon as he settled into the water, leaving him to sink sadly under.

....

....

Eventually it was time to head back, and the cold air mixed with the water left everyone partially freezing, hiking back up the mountain they were greeted with a warm fire provided by Asgore, who had stayed back with the monsters who weren’t a fan of water such as Grillby and Pyrope.

 

Sitting at the fire did little to help as they shivered, trying to be as sneaky as possible Frisk looked around for Sans,”heh, looking for this?”

 

A light weight fell on top of their head as they looked through the small purple and blue holes, Sans had sat next to them and let their head fall onto their shoulder. Following the idea that popped into their head they took the sweater from their head and stretched it out, which it didn’t need that much stretching, to cover both of them.

 

'' that’s a  _ sizzling _ idea kiddo, you really are a  _ spark _ above the rest.” They groaned and pushed Sans to the side, laughing when he made a very audible,’ ompf,’ joining in they fell, too.

 

Frisk was now on top of Sans, their head resting on his ribs and their arms tucked around his spine, a large smile came on their face, leaning as close as they could to his earholes,” _ gotcha sans.. _ ’’

 

In their fun they hadn’t realized just how many people had actually heard them whisper, though none of them had spoke up about it, which Frisk would have been glad that they hadn’t.

 

“ yeah, yeah you did, kiddo.” His bony hand came up and ruffled her hair, and for the night she was content.

* * *

 


	5. It seems i've fallen for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo, having a party in frisks soul and Asriel and Gaster are invited. Papyrus is a hero in disguise of a not so naive cinnamon roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning kinda off character papyrus, the normal self hate, and attempted suicide. The prompt this time is female gender and third point of view enjoy.

 

* * *

 

This certainly wasn’t what Frisk had expected when her mind reeled back to the void. Besides from Chara, she now had not one, but two, guests in her soul. One, was the child form of Asriel cowering behind a tall man who almost blended into the void, save for his face, which was almost skeletal in form and stuck in a permanent grin, both of his eye sockets were cracked, and two hands floated behind him, both of them had large holes through the middle.

 

When she could finally move both sides had ceased movement and instead stared at her, Asriel had ran over knocking her over in a death grip of a hug,”Oh golly! Frisk, i’m so so so _sooo_ sorry! If I had know that Chara was this corrupted.. I..” He couldn’t finish his sentence, sobs wracked through his body as he lifted his head to glare at his once sibling.

 

He was rewarded with a snarl from Chara.

 

Once her sweater was thoroughly soaked he finally got off, he motioned towards the unfamiliar man,”I thought the last time I truly would be able to see you again was that moment a couple nights ago but, then I was in a dark place and I met him! He said his name was W.D Gaster, I don’t remember him from the underground though, anyway! He brought me here.. But I don’t think he can leave now..”

 

“ **Don’t speak that garbage! He** **_should_ ** **have been nothing but a bag of dust by now!** ” Chara’s eyes lit up as she charged once again at Gaster, the two floating hands behind him coming up to stop her descent and kept her pent on the empty floor of the void.

 

“Mr. G! Please don’t hurt her, she isn’t thinking correctly! Chara would… she would never..” Hesitantly Doctor Gaster had released Chara, and he soon walked? It was more of a teleportation, if anything, over to her. His mouth hadn’t moved from a smile but white dots had lit up in his eyes as whispers filled her ears.

 

“ _ Pleasure to meet you, human child. _ ” He held out a hand and his eyes watched her like a hawk as she slowly drew hers out as well. Once her hand was in his she started to violently convulse, images, voices and memories, that weren’t hers invaded her system, it was painful to the point that even Chara, who was loosely tied to her soul had yelped in pain.

 

Two skeletons, Papyrus and Sans, strapped onto tables. Alphys holding a needle, with a horrified expression. The DT extractor. Regret. Pain. It hurt.  **_HELP_ ** .

 

Frisk screamed as she fell backwards, kicking and crawling blindly to move away from the older skeleton, tears streamed down her face, her mouth opened in horror,”Just who the hell are you!? What have you done!?”

 

In her own pain she hadn’t noticed Gasters regret drawn across his face, she hadn’t noticed how he slipped away, slowly becoming embedded into the void of her soul. She hadn’t noticed when he had cried that he was sorry. She hadn’t noticed Asriel crying and screaming as he too was being engraved into her soul, even Chara was begging for it to stop, and yet she couldn’t do a thing. 

 

All of their memories, Chara’s, Asriel's,  **Gaster’s** , they all belonged to Frisk now, they could feel what she did. Could see what she did. Could feel Gasters remorse. Could feel Asriel's panic. Could feel Chara’s rage. 

 

They all shared a single thought,  **_I t  H u R t  S o  B a D._ **

 

Her soul responding to her pain had caused the void to react, the black emptiness had closed in, like pitch black waves of tar, lapping at her mouth, shoving itself down her throat, entering her nose, her eyes, her ears… 

 

She tried to claw it out to no avail, it was in her, she couldn’t breath, and it hurt, and she just wanting to end and, and… she was scared and wanted to wake up. 

 

But there was no thread, no little line of safety, nothing, nothing at all, it was all just a big tar pit, no way out, she was stuck there until morning. 

 

Drowning aimlessly, only when she gave up hope, when the black substance filled her to the brim did she wake up.

* * *

 

 

Clutching tightly at her chest, she cried heavily her mouth opened in a silent scream, but yet she didn’t make a sound. She sat rocking back and forth as she tried to calm her breathing but it didn’t work, she had clawed at the dirt picking herself up on unstable legs as she ran, soon she found herself back at the top of the mountain as she bent over, unable to hold it she screamed, punching the ground until her fist bled, vomit forcing itself up, and over the steep drop of the hole, even as the bile stopped she sat screaming, unable to get the images out of her head.

 

Picking herself back up again she stood over the drop off, her legs quivering as she lifted her leg to dangle over nothing.

 

It would be easy, and painless. There was no magic in the flowers left, all of it released when the barrier dropped. She could fall and never feel a thing. No more pain, no more suffering. She could be free. She took another step forward. All that would be left was a nice red splat amongst golden flowers.

 

Sure the monsters would have a harder time without someone there to guide them, but they’d get over it eventually.

 

She giggled, it would all be okay. It would be fine. She would be happy. She wouldn’t have to deal with this anymore. No more worries, no more crying, no more acting. 

 

Leaning forward she let the wind push against her, and tumbling down she went.

 

**_But someone refused._ **

 

Hands covered in red gloves dove and caught her at the last second, smushing her against a plastic chest piece. Picking her up and smushing her until the air in her lungs left. Rocking back and forth with her protectively in his arms. One hand rubbing her back and the other holding her head to his chest. His fingers made small shapes on her back that had slowly calmed her breathing.

 

Bones rattled as thick orange drops fell on to her cheeks. She tried to slip out of his arms to think of some explanation but he wouldn’t let go,”What were you thinking?! Please tell me, human.. I do not wish to see something like that again! I was so scared you’d.. You’d…”

 

You looked up, his lower jaw quivered and orange tinted tears traced down his face at a rapid pace,” I’m so sorry! I heard when you got up, but I wanted to give you space.. I know I am what you call ‘annoying..’ So I figure I wouldn’t bother you, but when you didn’t come back, the great papyrus was worried! Human, I know nightmares are hard. I get them too, yes! It is a shock, someone as great as I, get them. It’s absurd! But it is true, I..I.. I get dreams where  _ someone _ kills me.. And leaves Sans all alone. They kill everyone! It’s so cruel! I know, Sans gets them, too! But he doesn’t let me help… he attempted something like this once,too, tiny human. I honestly thought, I had lost him. Please do not make me think the same hu-, Frisk. Please, I’m not as stupid as you think...I.. just,  _ please _ tell me if anything's wrong?”

 

She was quiet as Papyrus ranted, she let him get everything off of his chest, while his guilt went straight on to hers,”...stop..”

 

Papyrus snapped his head up,’’Frisk?! You can speak?!”

 

She nodded to him, but immediately brought her hands up,”  _ I’m sorry. It was just a bad dream.. I was just so scared… I’m sorry for scaring you Pap, but WHY, why are you so nice to me!? I was the one who..who..” _

 

She sobbed as she told him everything. She told him about the timelines. About Chara, about  _ her _ murdering everyone without blinking twice, she poured out her regrets and fears, about everyone remembering and hating her for it.

 

And all the while, she spoke the truth but couldn’t feel dirtier. How could she be so truthful while lying and scattering the important pieces? She was trash. She had deserved to die and yet he was there the through the entire story telling her otherwise. She wanted to tell the complete truth but..  _she couldn't,_ it was if some invisible force held her there compelled not to let anything out.

 

“Human… I did not know.. No matter! No matter who you are! Or the things you’ve done! You’re still you! Your Frisk, my best friend, and everyone would still love you if they knew. You're not horrible, and you definitely don’t deserve death! Human, no matter what problems, I will always be here for you, okay?” He gently picked her up and cradled her as if she was a baby back to the camp site.

 

The sun was nowhere near up and Papyrus had started humming a sweet lullaby,”You know Frisk, I used to hum this to my brother too. When he had a panic attack, as well. You two are similar, in that way I suppose. You both don’t realise, just how great you actually are. Either way, i’ll always believe in you both, you could do a little better. Promise me, that you’ll never do that again?” He spoke unusually quiet, no ounce of childness in his voice. His seriousness was as clear as day.

 

She lifted her hands, and then dropped them again,” I prom.. I promise… Pa..pap..ryus.”

 

Her voice was rusty, with years of non use, but her horrible sounding voice had brought a smile to his face.

 

When they had gotten back to camp he had once again settled her against sans, under her warm sweater, however he now rested on her other side, with his arms firmly around her torso.

 

“Goodnight, Frisk.”

* * *


	6. Goat mom, meet Goat dad (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriels birthday is tomorrow, Asgore and frisk retrieve a special item and Toriel may just give Asgore another chance. Also Frisk working out the three people who have melded into their soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will become a bit more choppy due to the fact I have finals. College sucks :(
> 
> Also as per usual(now) the chapter setting is gender fluid this time, next one will most likely be female, sorry, not sorry.

* * *

 

A day, or was it two? Had passed since Papyrus had caught them in their attempted suicide. He hadn’t mentioned it at all, not to Toriel, not to them, not even to his brother. His teeth were tightly sealed, they were grateful. 

 

They had tried, they truly did, to ignore whenever someone had tried to communicate to them, even if it was Asriel, when he’d sob and beg for her attention even for a second. They were selfish, and refused to even acknowledge that the little prince spoke.

 

It was going so well, until Asgore had pulled them aside,” _ Yes, As- dad? _ ” They still weren’t quite adjusted to calling him his new title but, it felt right, just like with mom.

 

His muzzle twitched with a smile before he squashed it back down once again,”Frisk, my child, I am reluctant to ask this of you, I wish to borrow your ears, and advice for a while, if you don’t mind?”

 

They nodded and grabbed his fuzzy hand, letting him lead them down back into the Underground, way back to the throne room.

 

“In our battle, that little...yellow buttercup, you kept your memories while ours were erased.. Please tell me, child, that flower.. You did not bring harm upon it, did you?”

 

Images flashed before your eyes, no, you did not hurt him,  _ even if he did a whole lot worse to you. _ Where was he going with this, there was no way he was simply asking about something so insignificant.

 

“I know, that demonic thing.. Was Asriel, wasn’t he? That flower… I found it a week after Toriel left, and Alphys just started experimentation. It was frightening to be honest. A flower just.. Shows up in my garden, crying, sobbing its eyes out for his parents, he told me things. Things only my son would know.”

 

He knew. Asriel had resurfaced from your soul. Tangling into your consciousness, and suddenly, his fear, his anxiety, his regrets and his hopefulness became yours. Your fingers cramped as you were suddenly at a loss of what to tell the king.

 

Tears pooled just behind their closed lids, but it wasn’t  _ their _ own tears. They were Asriels, they wasn’t feeling this, Asriel was.They were simply being used as a medium. None of what they felt were their own feelings. 

 

Which made them wonder if  _ anything _ they felt in the Underground was their feeling and theirs alone. Was it Chara who influenced them to genocide… or was it themselves to blame?

It hurt either way.

 

“ _ I didn’t hurt Asriel. I  _ **_saved_ ** _ him. He..he won’t ever feel the loneliness of being Flowey, again. _ ” It was the truth. He’d never feel empty again, as long as he rode off of  **_t h e i r_ **   emotions, it would be fine. Because they were happy he was safe. They truly were. But the merging of three beings into their soul had left them sore and bitter, for a reason they hoped were left over from Gaster and Chara and not their own feelings.

 

They would have to face the coiling distress in their soul sooner or later, but until it was absolutely necessary they’d run, and they wouldn’t look back.

 

“Oh thank goodness! Atlast, I can rest easy knowing he was able to receive rest in the end, thank you Frisk, you’ve  _ truly saved us all, little  _ **_angel_ ** .” Asgore hadn’t noticed them jerk backwards.

 

They weren’t fit for the title, but Asriel's feelings had pounded harshly against her own, overriding her thoughts and drowning them out with warm, happy things.

 

“Between you and me.. This was not the only reason I wanted to return here with you. You didn’t hear this from me but, Tori.. her birthday is tomorrow and I think I have the perfect gift, if you’d like to help me find it?”

 

“ _ Okay!” _ They signed excited to get their mind off of, well whatever train of thought that currently ran around in their head.

 

After searching for hours in the original home they had found it. It was shoved to the very corner of a small closet in a tightly sealed box. Asgore easily cut the tape with his nails and reached into the mass of fluff to produce a small but beautifully decorated music box.

 

It was made from white ceramic, but small pink goats traced the bottom, while it was lined in gold sitting on top of the lid sat, ironically, a golden flower. When opened it played the same soft melody from the statue in water fall. On the back held a slightly looped writing, _From Mommy, to my Little Tori_. 

 

Three sets of feeling bloomed in their chest. It was a melody both Chara and Asriel were familiar with. But… you felt it too. In the three months you had stayed in the ruins, when you had a nightmare or simply distressed, it was this melody that Toriel hummed. 

 

Tears pricked at their eyes, this time a mix of all three emotions, not just one. Asgore smiled gently, he too slowly sucked into the melody, no doubt as memories of a better time filled his mind.

 

His free paw wrapped around Frisks waist,” This.. sure is a special trinket isn’t it..?”

 

You nodded.

 

Without warning he scooped them up, closed the box and slipped it into a pocket in his robe, now cradling Frisk as if they were a child,” I am glad that you are willing to accept me back into the family, Frisk. Even with the mistakes I have made.. I am honored to be your father.”

 

“ _ We all make mistakes, dad, you were forgiven a long time ago. _ ” You signed gently leaning your head onto his chest while he sobbed.

 

* * *

 

“My goodness! Where have you two been?! I was worried sick for you.. I mean for Frisk! Asgore it is highly irresponsible for you to simply disappear with Frisk like that!” Toriel had caught herself with a light blush and scowled at Asgore.

 

“I’m sorry, Tori.. but Frisk and I have a surprise for you, if you could perhaps slip away for a moment or two?” Asgore was now similarly sporting pink cheeks. How cute, like two  _ kids _ . Heh. You decided you’ve spent too much time with Sans lately.

 

“Well.. I suppose the monsters will be fine without me for a while.” Toriel had quickly walked off and informed Undyne to take her place for a jiffy and walked passed Asgore leading them to a more secluded place.

 

“Now what is so important, Dreemurr?” She cocked her hips and placed her hands on them, loosening slightly from leader-mode.

 

The king set down Frisk and quickly placed something in her hands. Shuffling closer Frisk handed Toriel the item,” _ Happy Birthday, mom(  _ Tori)! ”

 

The humans adoptive mother gasped and smiled widely,”Oh my! Is this..?”

 

Asgore nodded and slid down to the ground with his family,” It took a while to find, but, I think it was worth it?”

 

Toriel smiled and wiped the tears that traced into her fur, scooting into Asgore’s chest and pulling Frisk into her lap,”Gorey.. I cannot believe that you still had this thing.. More so I cannot believe that you went all the way back to that wretched place to fetch this for me.”

 

“Tori.. Would it be too much for me to assume… that we could be a family, once again? Frisk.. Has soothed my worries.. I think this time, it would work,” He pulled Toriel closer resting his chin on her head,” That is if you’d give me a chance?”

 

When she hadn’t replied he pulled back slightly thinking he overstepped his boundaries but Toriels loud sobs stopped him,” I’m so sorry! How can you love someone, who left you, and pinned all of their guilt, their resentment onto you? I-i-i’m not fit to be a mother, or a wife on that matter. How can you forgive me?”

 

Frisk  got up and slowly backed away, leaving them to their crucial moment, stepping past the overbrush they caught one last sentence that brought a smile to their lips,” Tori.. is this what you’ve felt all along? Don’t worry, my love, I have never, not even once, stopped loving you.”

  
They giggled happily as they joined the rest in their campsite. They spent the rest of the night high on the combination of happiness from Asriels and their own emotions.

* * *

 


	7. Listen, Linda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters get a free day, Frisk and Sans go back to Frisks' little shack in the woods. Ice cream is amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smallish chapter mostly in third/sans pov. He/narrator uses both female pronouns and neutral. Didn't get much time to work on this so characters may not fit nicely into their skin (or bones) but i'd like to announce that for next week they're (probably) won't be any new chapters due to my finals, hopefully I can get my bachelors, please give me luck beautiful people.

* * *

 

  
Frisk skipped happily over to Sans and Papyrus, negotiations had went smoothly, and monsters were allowed to have Mt. Ebott and were now allowed to live freely in human cities, although, almost no one did, except for Mettaton, because humans still refused to completely accept them as equals.

 

EIther way it was a nice day out, and Toriel had convinced the skeleton brothers to take her out and get ice cream. After pocketing 15g, they had headed out to one of the parlors they had passed on the second day out of the underground.

 

It was a nice little shop owned by an older couple who couldn’t care less that they weren’t human. Sans had gotten plain vanilla, Papyrus got cotton candy and chocolate and she had gotten strawberry. 

 

Afterwards they had headed to the local park-- a free zone of sorts for both humans, and monster alike. They had found a reasonably comfy bench had settled down, ignoring most of the glares from the parents of the snooty children.

 

One woman especially, ooh she irked Sans in a way that he couldn’t explain, her little boy insisted on tormenting Frisk, over who could go on the slide, to who could have the swing set next. Eventually the little boy, who’s name Sans learned was Billy, had pushed Frisk down into the gravels, and being the merciful person she was took it.

 

Sans stood ignoring Papyrus shouting about not harming him in anyway and marched straight in front of the little shit,” Hey kid, you giving Frisk here a bad time? I’d recommend you stop, or else, you’ll be the one having-”

 

The woman, who had short blond hair and looked like someone had kicked her cat, or maybe that was just her normal face? Who knows.

 

“Excuse me, freak? Who do you think you are? Picking on my little boy like that?!” Sans was convinced she was a harpy in human skin. Willing the lights to stay in his eyes he jerked his thumb to Frisk who had now picked herself up,” It seems your kid has a problem with my buddy.”

 

“Please, my boy would never even associate himself with garbage like you. Much less her.” She placed a hand on her hip and glowered over Sans.

 

“ garbage? lady have you looked in the mirror lately because to be honest, you look like--” A red gloved hand clamped over his mouth, and picked him up in one arm and Frisk in the other.

 

“Now now brother! Do not be rude to the old human! We should just return back to help with the constructions.” Papyrus opted and began walking back, when the woman yelled back.

 

“You freaks! I’m only 29! Stupid bag of bones!” The last line had been crossed. She called Papyrus stupid,  **no one called papyrus stupid on his watch** .   
  


“ you know what, your right pap, let's go.”  Once his brother had hummed happily started a quick jog back he raised his hand, rising a small bone from the ground, causing the woman to trip, her face imprinting itself into the dirt beneath her.

 

He laughed the entire way back listening to her screams as if it was music to his ear holes.

 

He turned slightly to look at Frisk who was having a hard time to suppress her own chuckles,”i guess some people are more  _ down to earth _ than others, huh?”

 

She couldn’t hold it back at his awful pun and bursted into laughter, clutching her stomach tightly as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, picking up her hands she signed to him messily,” _ S..Sans! That was horrible! _ ”

 

“ yeah, sorry kid, i was a little  _ rib-diculous there wasn’t I? _ ”

 

* * *

 

“ yo Tori, we’re back.” Sans greeted the fuzzy woman as tiredly as usual, she waved back and ushered the trio back to the center of the town,” Ah! Yes welcome back you three, we’ve made quite the bit of progress when you were gone thanks to Undyne.”

 

A bit of progress was an understatement, four houses were built, ones that nearly copied the old houses from the capital, huge and able to hold at least three families of four.

 

Papyrus immediately ran off to join Undyne in their mad dash to build as many houses as they could for the day. Toriel had given himself and Frisk the rest of the day off, seeing as how the new treaty they had signed earlier today had gone off without a hitch.

 

Frisk insisted upon running around in a mad sprint around the forest, he figured they must have lived close before she fell, seeing as how easily she navigated around the trees to an area that looked eerily similar to the throne room.

 

Golden buttercups filled the area to the brim, a single pillar stood tall and proud, a few feet behind it was a small shack,” kid? Where, no what, is this place?”

 

The signed  _ home _ .

 

They walked together into the slowly rotting shed. It screamed Frisk, a single bed in the corner that sat on the floor, various things that he knew she probably considered treasure lined the walls, it ranged between old, torn books, to colorful rocks.

It also seemed to radiate an alarming amount of loneliness. For the first time he wondered about her past. He wondered just where were her parents? Humans were completely different from monsters, he had read enough books to know that they  _ cared _ for their young.

 

His breath hitched, did their parents  _ die _ ? Or better yet, did they  **_a b a n d o n_ ** them? He refused to delve deeper into that theory, slowly trying to force the cyan to recede from his right socket.

 

Frisk smiled gently as the moved around the room and touched various object, almost afraid they’d break something. In each new object they held their breath,on a few they’d growl at, and at others she looked on the edge of tears.

 

He moved into comfort her, but he wasn’t any good in that area, instead they simply laid their hand onto her shoulder. Frisk appreciated it more than he knew.

 

She leaned back slightly into his hold,”  _ Thanks, sans. _ ”

 

“ heh. No problem, bud.”

 

Eventually they had flopped back onto her bed with Frisk cuddled up onto his chest. He stared in amazement at the glowing star stickers attached to her ceiling.

 

He pulled out his phone and texted papyrus where they’d be for the night and let his eyes close with the glowing stars shining dimly onto his skull.

* * *

 


	8. home is where the dead is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The literal fuck have I done. No idea where the story went. I ONLY PLANNED FRISKS BACK STORY HOW DID IT EVOLVE INTO THIS?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...what did i do? 3rd Frisk pov with female pronouns and a little of sans 3rd pov later.

  
  


* * *

She hummed as she let her head rise, slightly confused, she had fallen asleep on sans, so where was she? Frisk looked around she was in an exact replica of the underground, except it was tinted red. And the areas where buildings normally weren’t there, sat buildings. Ones she remembered from the darkest pit of her soul.

 

The sound of creaking had made her rise to her feet, following the sound she arrived at her old childhood playground, the one with equipment so old it should have been closed down years ago. On her favourite swing sat Asriel humming happily, next to him sat Gaster, his formless mass hovering over the swing.

 

She approached them both and reached out,”Asriel? Where are we?”

 

Her adoptive brother shrieked in fright and fell off the swing backwards,” Frisk? How are you- did you die?! Cause if you came here while dead..they...they would..”

 

“Hey! Azzy, don’t worry I haven’t died once yet. I don’t plan on it either.”

“Oh! Thank goodness, golly, I was worried there, this; is the inside of your soul! It shifts onto the things that you’ve latched onto the most, like the underground! Well, there are some buildings I don’t recognize, ones from the surface, I know my favorite hiding places are here, and gasters lab too! Since we all merged, I think it adapted to our most cherished places!”

 

That made more sense than she’d thought, she was happy to be free from the void for a while though, she sat on the ground, using the abundance of buttercups as cushions. Looking around she decided to ask about the elephant in the room,”So.. Where is you know who?”

 

The small princes tail sagged sadly, as he scanned over the area once more,’’ I haven’t been able to find them, since we arrived here, and to be honest I sure am worried, I mean, this is your  _ soul _ , who knows what they could do!”

 

Frisk smiled sadly and hugged him,” I don’t think they could find anything else to break, the worst they could do is try to take over again, but if they do… Sans is there waiting to save the others.”

 

‘’Either way, I’m willing to fight  _ C h a r a _ , we’re getting our happy ending this time, you hear?!”

 

Asriel cheered and latched onto her again,”Don’t give up Frisk, stay determined I believe in you!”

 

The world around her warped again, she was no longer in a tight embrace with Asriel, instead she was on an abandoned street. Looking at the corner she cringed, she was on  _ Morgan and Louis street _ . Frisk knew better, Chara had probably sent them here on purpose, if Chara wanted to play dirty.

 

They could play dirty.

 

Following along with Chara’s plan they walked, there was no distinguished path but she knew the road by heart, looking down each alley way, a memory would flash before her eyes. She would run until she’d meet another dead end. 

 

She screamed in anger by the time she had hit the end of the street, a large, golden mansion stood proud and tall looking even more sinister with the red glass over her vision. It was an old place, passed on generation to generation. Her grandparents were the last that lived there. Her grandmother was the only one left alive.

 

Hesitantly she walked to the door of the house she was never allowed to roam in, the door opened by itself. Lights flickered on and off as she walked through the old mansion, the few paintings she remembered, ones of deceased family members, the ones of the current tenants.  One of her mother. Of her. 

 

Every single one of them had their eyes scratched out. The paintings were covered in black melted tar from the void. Chara was near. On the third floor she could hear creaking, she watched as the floorboards broke. The floor she stood on slowly blackened, as if an invisible fire raged on behind her. She headed back towards the stairs, her feet didn’t even have the time to touch the stairs before she was flung off of them. The hard wood of the stairs dug into her back and her head bounced back and forth. Something grabbed her legs, she was dragged through the house at an alarming speed. Crying out she dug her nails into the plush red carpet to no avail. 

 

She tripped over herself, finally able to stand, she was in a dead end hallway, at the back of the house. The wallpaper ripped and not a window in sight. Only a door at the end of the corridor. Her breath sped up as she watched the door open. Familiar cement steps greeted her. The air grew damp and the temperature dropped, she balled her fists and continued to walk down to the basement.

 

The stairs were narrow, only a single person could walk through them at a time, not that she ever had many visitors down there anyway. When she arrived at the bottom of the stair well another metal door stood in her way. All the locks were undone, instead the sickly black tar awaited her, pushing the door open she screamed at the sight.

 

Her old jail cell of a room was covered in thick black sludge, there were no decorations, everything was still untouched. On her old bed, which was really just a stripped and tore mattress that rested on the floor sat Chara. Curled into a tight little ball, the black substance dripping from every orifice as usual. 

 

“ **_sO, You’Ve FINALLY sHoWn Up? I was WaITiNG sO Long._ ** ” Her unnaturally pitched voice came from every corner of the room, even though her mouth was sealed shut in her creepy grin.

 

Walking close enough to let the black tendrils wrap around her legs she steadied herself,”What do you want Chara?”

 

“ **_You KnOw what I want, FrIsK._ ** ” The parasite that latched onto her sat up crawling closer to her. Merging into her soul hadn’t left her untouched. Half of her face looked innocent, clean, and untouched, like Chara was before her genocidal ways, the other half has deformed, melted and oozed with pus, nightmare material would be a nice term for it.

 

She took a step back and schooled her face into a plain mask,”You’re not taking control Chara, never again. Your lucky you had managed to get out when you could.”

 

“ **_YOU_ ** **_can’T ThRoW Me AwAY liKE I’M sOMe KInd OF IMAGINARY FriEND. If I CaN’t HavE CONtroL_ ** **_NO OnE WiLL!_ ** ” Chara shrieked throwing herself onto Frisk, her hands wrapping around her throat as multiple black strings pierced through her chest. She gasped out in pain, and tried to pry the hands from her neck.

 

The house around them fell. Her vision meshed with black and the world around them broke down, Asriel and Gaster came running from the distance”CHARA! STOP! Look what you're doing! If you don’t stop! I-i-i’ll stop being your FRIEND!”

 

Chara’s smile grew as the last tendril broke through the brightly glowing red soul above her chest. She reeled back from shock as the sky started to fall, she heard the pained screams from her guests that shared her soul as the pain grew and spread throughout her body.

 

* * *

He could say he was a heavy sleeper. Anyone could. Really, he’d lost count at the amount of times he’d fallen asleep to wake up to Papyrus trying a multitude of ways to wake him up, screaming was now his least favourite. On top of him he could feel Frisk twist and turn.

 

His eye sockets wide as he watched her body convulse and he looked on in mock horror as blood poured out of her eyes, her nose, and even her ears, a milky black mixing into her blood. He backed off the bed in fear, observing her wretch up gallons of the black liquid all the while her screams continued on, other voices mixing in, two light kid sounding voices and the other a strange voice that itched the back of his skull in a familiar way. 

 

Either way he didn’t have time, her hands were coming up to claw at her chest, ripping into the delicately woven sweater, her fingers drew blood as if she was actually trying to  **_rip out her own s o u l_ ** .

 

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Shit, shit shit, Frisk hold on!” He grabbed her and held her tight to his chest as the black substance seemed crawl up his body, mingling and twisting around his bones.

 

In an instant he was in the middle of their new town, everyone who was gathered around the fire at the time screaming in fear and shock.

 

He immediately ran out to his friends, Toriel rushing over and snatching the small kid out of his arms. She let out a mangled cry as she attempted to bring forth Frisks soul.

 

**….**

**….**

**..**

 

**_It was hanging on by threads of golden and grey_ ** .

….

**…**

**_Her HP dropped and rose. No steady pulse. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull._ **

**_….._ **

**_….._ **

**_……_ **

 

**_Her breathing stopped._ **

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sooooo sorry for this, but this will not be the end of the fuckery im going to put frisk through. Updates may be unstable due to me attempting to get a bachelor's, also your comments give me energy so please tell me what you think <3


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the monsters save Frisk crumbling soul, and better yet did they think of the consequence? And ending Frisk monologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I absolutely hated how this chapter went but i figured I needed to update soon. I will attempt to make the next one better so please be patient with me? Starts off monsters pov, and then ends in Frisks both gender neutra;

  
  


* * *

 

The kid should have been dead, out of every single run, all the fucked up, broken timelines he had never seen their soul as worn and  _ dead _ as he had now. It sat in shambles, grey strings that glitched in and out of existence and bright golden had tied every broken piece together, trying to weave the soul back to its original form- but failing horribly. Another shadow, so translucent he almost overlooked it, pitch black and prodded and tried to melt into every single one of the cracks.

 

It was a gruesome sight, indeed. He couldn’t tell between all of the screams, who took it worse, Toriel maybe? Or was it Pap who had out shrieked them all, orange tears falling like a river down his face.

 

He didn’t know how to feel. He was shocked, numbed almost, he was well aware that his pupils had disappeared, and that his magic twirled around him in distress. It was an avid sight watching Toriel pick up her adopted child and nuzzle her nose against their forehead, in a desperate attempt for them to open their eyes.

 

She coughed failing to rid the shaking of her voice,”We..we need t-to hurry.. Where is the nearest hospital?!” Her horror had eventually faded in to hysteria as she seemed to calculate how fast she’d have to run to get there within five minutes.

Alphys who had taken shelter buried within the comfort of Undynes arms had wobbled over looking as if she’d seen one of  _ her  _ monsters,”t-that’s n..not going to hel..help.” She had coaxed the sobbing queen back to the ground before explaining that humans didn’t have the power to fix souls.

 

Toriel placed her head in the crook of Frisks,”Then what can we do!? I refuse..I can’t.. Not again..please!” Everyone sat in silence as they listened to the queens broken pleads, Asgore had moved besides her wrapping his arms around his wife, looking just as distraught.

A roar had ripped through the crowd as Undyne rushed forward her soul glowing brightly lighting up with her special magic as she pressed her soul to Frisks,”HEY! Are you listening punk!? You're not thinking of leaving now are you!? IF YOU DO I WON’T FORGIVE YOU! You hear me?!”

 

Undyne pushed harder, several murmurs fitted around but quickly silenced the moment the two souls hissed, the glowing green had rubbed slightly against the black shadow, causing it to retreat slightly, giving the threads that held it together a push in the right direction.

 

The warrior seeing that she was helping tried again, but to no avail, her soul fizzling out and dropping back in her chest.

 

The monsters gathered around closer seeing that the brutish tactic worked. Papyrus quickly followed suit his dark blue soul slamming into the shadow that hovered around Frisk, once again similar results happend. Eventually most of all the monsters had stepped up to help, doing minimal damage to the parasite but helping none the less, Toriel and Asgore held their child in their arms, releasing their souls at the same time, Toriels purple one wasting no time in latching on to her adopted child's, and Asgore who had his soul floating brilliantly against his chest, a matching gold to the threads that helped keep Frisk together, smiled.

 

He let his soul gently caress the golden strands before pushing back with his wife against the sickly shadow.

 

“Come back to us, my child.” They spoke in unison, letting waves of happiness fill their soul.

 

Soon only Sans remained, as did a small chunk of darkness, sitting swirling inside of the human, his magic lifted itself to the contained pollution pushing back harshly against it, and that's when he felt it. That sickly presence was Chara. The demon that had haunted their lives for years, was the thing that held firm- latched tightly onto Frisk. He knew this wouldn’t work as his magic faltered slightly, even if they did force Chara out, he knew the brat was closely merged with Frisk.

 

He gave out a weak chuckle as he continued to fight anyway, if it meant Frisk would live, he could go through a million more resets. Eventually he had managed to push chara to her limits before she faded off, though not escaping his eyes as he watched her simply fad deeper into  _ his  _ kiddo’s soul. The war was not over. But he was content with the won battle.

 

Papyrus had hugged him tightly shouting off praises of how proud he was, and that he believed Sans could do it from the start. The soul remained ripped but the threads had managed to push it back into something less broken.

 

A quick check at the kids Hp and he sighed in relief, it was nowhere near good but it was a start.

 

**_Frisk lvl 1 exp 0 Hp: 0.00000012/ 15_ **

 

Toriel caressed the soul for the last time before letting it drop back into the young child. She held her breath at the lowered Hp but let it go none the less. However, she paused, seemingly looking through Frisk, she had seen something, a bright white glow, similar to that of a monsters aura. She couldn't determine what it was, nor if it was dangerous, but Frisk was safe for the moment.

 

She felt her sins weighing on her back, if a dying soul could have been healed so easily..could her son. Or even her other adoptive child have survived? She cursed herself for not thinking of it soon. Still, guilt behind her, she looked Sans dead in his dark sockets, she needed to know how her child's’ condition became the way it did.

 

“Sans. You have some explaining to do,” She chimed to him quietly, the other monsters, who didn’t talk with Frisk regularly left, leaving their close knit circle of friends, and Gerson, the old turtle was much more somber than she remembered, she wished him to leave, but he was her husband's closest friend and advisor.

“heh.. lady, that’s the question  _ i’d _ like to know. Frisk had led me to their house, their home before they fell. We fell asleep, next thing I know I wake up to them screaming bloody murder, throwing up some like of black junk and blood dripping from.. Well every where. It really got under my skin, if ya’ know what I mean.” He let out a forced chuckle, he was hiding something but Toriel figured this wasn’t the time nor place to call him out for it.

 

Asgore sighed and collapsed on the ground in a very ungraceful manner,”Very well. We must simply ask when Frisk awakes. Tori.. did, did you notice anything peculiar about their soul?”

 

The queen shot him a glance,”That depends, the fact that it was torn to shreds or perhaps that leech that was trying to  _ burrow _ into their soul?” She asked placing a hand on her hip.

 

He shook his head, worn from the events that just occurred,”No.. Well.. sort of. Those wrappings that were around Frisks soul, were Soul threads? I haven’t seen them live, only in fairytales, for the life of myself I cannot get over it.”

 

The group fell in silence, Gerson taking a step forward,”You wouldn’t be far off my boy, they indeed were pieces from souls.They didn’t seemed to be forced there, nor were they harming them. I haven’t seen such a thing since before the war. It was a high honor if humans could retain even a fraction of monster magic, much more souls.”

 

Undyne’s eye twitched, not being able to keep up with the history, although she remained quiet at Alphys interest, who was able to keep up pretty well.

 

The king nodded scratching at his golden beard,”I see. But that leaves the question how did they come to contact these souls? Did.. you recognize one of them?” He asked his eyes shifting over to his wife.

 

Her brows scrunched together deep in thought, she hadn’t paid much attention far more concerned about keeping them alive however, their was a moment where she was hit with such a deep nostalgia, a warm feeling that reminded her so much of…

 

“Asriel!” She exclaimed in shock. Asgore nodded face solemn, the silence once again breached the group, although this time a wave of distress and morbid realization lingered. Frisk would have to answer many questions when they woke.

 

The elder turtle walked over to both parents placing a hand on each shoulder,”Now, calm yer’ self, worrying about all this won’t help none. Let the youngster rest and they’ll speak when they’re ready. We can figure it out when their healthy.”

 

Papyrus sensing an unspoken cue allowed a smile to slip back into place,”He is right your majesty! I, the Great Papyrus, can bet on my life the human has found some way to help the prince! Now, let us go calm down all the worried citizens!! Rest assured, in my great presence they shall calm expectantly quick! Nye heh heh heh!!”

 

The younger skeleton bounced down the path shuting to each and every monster about the great news, Undyne carrying Alphys not to far behind him. Toriel scooped Frisk within her arms and stood gracefully, managing to recollect her stature once more,”..well I suppose I am more than grateful. I..i do wish to rest now, I will watch over my child until they awaken.’’

 

With a shiver the queen resumed her trott, breaking behind a cluster of trees sat a grand and unfinished house, the royal home, which no doubt would be finished soon.

 

Asgore followed after his wife and Sans wanted nothing more than to go after them, he held back, instead facing off in the direction of the old shack, stopping him a hand held onto his shoulder, gerson shaking his head as he pulled him back,”Now, lis’en here, I know you can feel it bone-bag. Something sinister that’s holding a place ‘er. I do as well. But.. if my age taught me anythin’ it’s that we should wait. No matter how painful it may be.”

 

Sans reluctantly nodded and instead planted himself against one of the tree’s in the royals’ yard, waiting until he heard any news on Frisks condition.

* * *

~~**_ Organanic _ ** ~~

* * *

It was nice. They’d figure death was worse than getting caught in the void.It wasn’t. It wasn’t as dramatic as movies made it seem. It was neither dark nor light. Frisk was simply there. Just kind of floating, as if they were still at the beach. They also had the feeling of cotton in their ears, making a weird static and murmuring noise.

 

Frisk couldn’t tell if they were breathing either, they opened their mouth,  _ nothing came out _ . Tried to inhale from their nose,  _ nothing came in _ .

 

They tried to call out  **_nothing_ ** .

 

So Frisk laughed. Only shaking mutely. How ironic they’d fall prey to the same thing their mother did, what was the story she’d tell them?

 

“ _ You know Frisk, before you were born. Right after Vincent, mom and dad found out I was pregnant, from that street urchin, they left me, in the middle of a family gathering. All alone on that bench. Sobbing my eyes out, screaming for anyone that would listen. But no one takes pity on a whore you know? I was a snobbish, rich, daddy's girl, I regret it… I regret cursing the poor, maybe if I hadn’t, they would have helped. That’s why they shun us now, in a form of revenge, I suppose. No matter what you have to be strong, ‘cause if  _ **_no one came_ ** _ then,  _ **_no one will come now_ ** _. I think we're just bad luck Frisk, me and you, black sheeps in a way. Hah, maybe if I didn’t have that one night stand, we’d be in a happy family by now, but that’s my fault, my baby.” _

Frisk mother was strong though.

  
  


So unbelievable strong, and brave, but also  _ incredibly weak and naive.  _

**_Frisk guessed the apple didn’t fall far from the tree_ ** .

 

Closing their eyes, had always been enjoyable. But this time it-  _ it hurt _ . They were scared. And lonely. When they died, Chara was always right their with them, never letting go even after that, Chara even said so themselves. It was quiet. Too quiet. They just wanted to go home.

 

**_-EY! listening punk….You're not  leaving … IF YOU DO I….. WON’T FORGIVE YOU! You hear me?!_ **

 

**_..me back to us…. My child._ **

 

Were they already losing it that much that they were hearing voices? They wondered if they were getting closer to hell. Or maybe they were already there. 

 

They sighed. A comforting warmth rolled over them, tears formed behind her lids but never fell, heh, they were really crazy weren’t they? If they were dying anyway, they might as well go along with whatever hell they were assigned to.

 

Letting out one more hysteric laugh they allowed themselves to be dragged along with whatever the current attempted to push them towards. Flames licked at their body, hot, but not unpleasant, a bright light flashed on and off in their mind as some kind of warning, but they had been through so much more pain, much worse than this to give them a scare.

 

Closing their eyes again they rocked themselves to sleep in the raging inferno.

* * *

 


	10. Fire works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliche'd Undertale thing with Fire works but it's cute okay, ooh this is just a cutesy chapter probably one more of these before I get back to sub plot with frisk explaining (or hiding) stuff about chara also.. hint hint Alphys and flo--*cough* 
> 
> 3pov and female nouns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, i'm at the point where im now deciding how to put the things I want together so it might be a bit under written till i get it sorted, thanks for all the love regardless <3
> 
> Also for a more angsty story I have a SansXFrisk story up, go check that out if you'd like!  
> Just thought i'd mention as well, I have a tumblr, incase anyone would like to come talk to me? No?.. okay sorry T.T  
> Just incase you do though..http://insaneforhats.tumblr.com/

  
  


* * *

 

Her eyes cracked open as the tossed on the comfy pillow, she inhaled deeply, and found that no, she was not on a pillow, instead she was tucked between the arms of her adoptive mother. Toriel slept soundly and appeared dead to the world. She had greyish bags under her eyes, Frisk wondered how long she had been asleep and how long Toriel had stayed by her. 

 

Although she had grown to know that no, the monsters were not like her mom, and yes they’d never leave her, it still felt nice to see it. A year ago she’d never think that she’d have a wonderful family who cared for her.

She never thought she’d actually crush on a skeleton either but it wasn’t relevant nor would her stupid, childish, and quite frankly weird crush go anywhere. Sans didn’t like her, and he wouldn’t think of her like that, to him she was a kid and unattractive. 

 

Thinking of it, how old  _ were  _  the monsters? She knew Toriel, Asgore, Gerson, Muffet and Grillby were all active in the war, but what about Undyne, Alphys, Pap, and Sans? Rubbing her temples she decided to ask them later to save herself from getting a headache.

 

“Ah! Are you feeling well, Frisk?” Her head shot up, on the other side of the room sat Asgore, still respecting Toriels judgement. She nodded and gently removed herself from the warm embrace. Crawling over, still not trusting her legs she settled in his lap, he smiled happily as his paw came up to stroke her hair.

 

Her hands shook for a moment before she could properly sign,” _ y, e, s. What happend to me? _ ” He sighed before shifting her into a more comfy position.

 

“Well..Sans had brought you to us, you were in death's grip my child. We..we were so scared that we’d lose another! You were out for four days! But with Undyne’s passion and the want for you not to die, we were able to bring you back.” His eyes watered as he recalled the past few days.

 

She made a mental note to thank Undyne later, her nose wrinkling at the thought of truly dying, with no reset. She had no fear of dying, because… she  _ couldn’t _ . It had been physically impossible, she’d simply return to her last determined thought, or  _ save point _ is what Sans had called them.

 

She placed a hand over her chest, where her heart and soul resided. She jerked back, staring at her hand in astonishment. It felt as if she was burning..yet there were no flames? Her heart beat had felt faster than normal, she hoped it was only an after effect of Chara ripping her soul to absolute shreds.

 

She felt a tickle in the back of her mind, it was the warmth of Asriel, but he seemed worried. When she attempted to reach out to him she was pulled back, someone ripping her from Asgores’ arms,”Oh Frisk! My child, are you okay? I am so sorry I was not awake when you woke up..!”

 

Toriel held her tight in her arms, pressing her snout against Frisks face, placing light pecks on every inch of her skin,”Thank goodness you are alright, we were worried sick!”

 

Wiggling up an arm she patted Toriel on her head, smiling up to her adoptive mom,”Sorry, mom,” Toriel smiled in delight at hearing her daughter's soft, and scratchy voice, she treasured every minute Frisk used her words. 

 

Asgore chuckled, smiling at the scene of his wife and daughter,”You should have seen Tori, Frisk! She wouldn’t let go of you while you were asleep! It was quite adorable.”

 

Toriels fur lit up a bright pink as she scowled at her husband,”You were no different, Dreemurr.”

 

The king scratched his head slightly and braved himself to move closer, now an arms length away from his wife,”That, I cannot deny Tori.”

 

Frisks mother shifted letting Frisk herself sit on her hip while Asgore snuck in a light kiss to her temple,”Why, you-- Gorey!”

 

She squealed in delight, determination lacing through her soul as she watched her two stand in parents act like teenagers falling in love for the first time, Toriel had obviously forgiven him and he was enjoying every moment of being back together with his wife.

 

A subtle cough from the doorway shocked all three of them from their skins,”..hehe, sorry for uh, interrupting, I would have came later but I don’t think I would have had the guts to,”

 

Toriel had immediately righted herself, brushing off the dust from her shoulder and standing perfectly straight,”--Ah! No need to, my friend, I apologise for that scene, anyway, Frisk appears to be fine, if you’d like to take her around to the other monsters?”

 

The skeleton chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, watching Frisk jump down and skip over to him he quickly captured her hand in his,”sure. I’d love to, you two… have fun, I guess? I’ll just tell Undyne to..”

 

Asgore nodded sagely, ushering both of the younger people out, a blush visible over his fur,”Yes,yes, thank you, my friend. How about you and your brother come over for dinner later, as ah, an apology?”

 

Sans winked and spun, offering a wave of acceptance,”ya’ know I can’t turn down food, ‘specially Tori’s. We’ll be back ‘round seven-ish.”

Before the elder skeleton could finish his sentence Asgore closed, and locked the door. Leaving Frisk and Sans in silence until they both bursted with laughter, Sans sat on the ground curled up in a ball and Frisk leaning on the side of the house trying not to fall.

 

“Kid, lemme’ tell ya’, your parents are a real piece of work alright.” Frisk shook her head and started ahead passing through the overgrowth in front of ‘her’ house. Sans watched in awe as Frisk ran around to each monster in the path, marveling at the changes that were made. 

 

Most houses were complete, only lacking in the furniture department, but most people were slowly going back to get their things from the Underground, truthfully, he was excited they had something planned but wanted to wait until the kid was once more at one hundred percent.

 

Ducking away slightly he dug out his phone and sent a quick text to Alphys, who would be able to hold off Undyne and in connection Papyrus until they were ready.

 

“ _ C’mon let’s go Sans! _ ” She signed out before grabbing his hand and running through the streets. The kid hadn’t changed a bit, waving and smiling at every monster she seen, he couldn’t help it, her grin was contagious and soon enough he was smiling along with her.

* * *

  
  


Everyone had soon known of Frisks recovery and spent no time getting ready to celebrate, Monsterkid and a few other kids had rushed out, eager to play with their savior. As humorous as it was to the adult skeleton he found himself more focused on Frisk and everything she did.

 

The way her laugh tinkled through the air like bells, or the way her cheeks would flush,and even how her hair would float around her like a halo. It was a bittersweet thing for him, so what, maybe he  _ did _ have a tiny crush on the barely teenaged girl, but he’d never act on it. He could wait a few more years, it wasn’t as if they were going anywhere. 

 

And for the moment, he was more than content simply watching over her. Hours flew by and eventually he had gotten a text from pap, their operation was a go.

 

“‘Ey! Kiddo’ let’s go, your friends have a suprise for ya!” He hollered, well, as loud as his naturally monotoned voice would allow him to. She returned to him with no resistance, placing her hand in his again.

 

“...’kay..” She replied and let him lead her to the mountain top.

 

A quarter to the top they were met by Undyne and Papyrus. Both who looked like they were ready to explode,”Let’s go you nerds!! We were waiting forever,”She paused and slung Frisk over her shoulder while Papyrus copied the action with Sans,”NGAHH! We’re coming babe!!”

 

From the top the sexy lizard lady blushed, using her paws to cover her eyes, she mumbled her girlfriends name in embarrassment. On her right Mettaton cheered loudly, holding Napstablook tightly in his arms,”There’s my beautiful darling! Oh! Did you miss me?!”

 

Frisk laughed as she was taken from the warriors arms and into Metta’s,” _ I Did! I’m confused though, I thought you were touring? _ ”

 

He gasped dramatically, and posed, hugging Frisk tightly to his chest,”I can’t believe! My darling, when I heard you were injured I came as fast as I could! And then the Brilliant Doctor had called me up with this scheme, I just couldn’t help myself!”

 

“ _ What scheme are you talking about..? _ ” She asked cocking her head to the side,(Mettatons cute ratings went up by 1500+)

 

“W..why don’t w-we just sh-show you!” Alphy’s called out, holding her remote towards the sky.

 

With a click sparking noises were heard. The group settled down on the ground before around ten fireworks lit up the sky. Each were a different color and spelled out words or pictures in the sky.

 

“Woah..” Frisk visibly sighed, her eyes drinking in every burst of color in the world around her. Her eyes tears up as she read through the words, _ We love you Frisk! _ ,  _ Never give up hope! _ ,  _ Don’t stop being you _ .

 

The dam overflowed once the finally started, twenty went up at the same time, the colorful sparks coming together to create a picture of all of them, over the loud popping noises she turned back to the group, all of them watching with equally loving faces as they observed her,”I love you all!”

 

She spoke louder than she had ever, tears dripping down over her smile as a group hug gathered her into the center of squashed bodies.

 

Frisk’s cheeks cramped but she still kept her smile strong, basking in the love of the others. Reluctantly, she did have to pull back, but Sans had kept them going with the thought of her mother's food, he had contacted her mother sometime before and she was glad to hear that the rest of her friends were returning home with her.

* * *

  
  



	11. A disturbing truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I had an outline on alphys/sans/gaster thing theres going to be some backround with that that'll make my brain hurt writing but its for you ! And then... the Torigore thing popped in my head and I couldn't resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a transitional-ish chapter btw  
> So...I'm thinking of making some fan art for this story? Would you guys like to see it? Would you guys be interesting in makings some too? Or should I shut up? xD
> 
> I have a tumblr, if anyone'll be interested c:

 

* * *

 

They watched boredly as Asgore took his time digging up several flowers to take back to their house. The King looked over feeling their gaze on his back,”Frisk, you can go explore if you’d like, this must be tedious to watch.”

  
  


Frisk felt a blush creep onto thier cheeks at being caught,” _ Y-yeah! Thanks dad, sorry.” _ They signed before quickly dashing off into the thick forest. Giggling the human jumped into the different tracks on the ground, the earth was imprinted with thousands of different footprints already, not that you blamed the monsters curiosity, it was just funny for them.

 

The tree’s were dense, even a small ways away from dad they couldn’t see a thing. Steeling their resolve they marched in the same direction as they had five days ago. Sans would kill them if he caught them there again, but they hadn’t gotten to pay their respects.

 

Seemingly walking in circles Frisk sighed in relief when they stumbled upon their home once more, letting their emotions get the better of them they felt tears drip down their cheeks. Besides from that disaster, it had been a year. Frisk had left the house on the fourth anniversary of mom’s death and fell into the underground, her fifth was coming up soon.

 

Digging through their junk under the bed they pulled out a photograph. Frisk hated it, one moment they could absolutely despise their mothers guts and the next they’d cry and think of what could have been. 

 

It just reminded them of how weak they were. But they weren’t there for self- loathing, at least, not today. The photo was old, the film still in an odd yellowish brown and any where they touched it would smudge an ugly black.

 

Frisk eyed their mom with a keen eye, she had looked happy but even so they could see the sightly darker skin under her eyes, the crooked smile and the way her lips curved into a bitter smirk. Yes, that was  _ their  _ mother. Not the one who craved grandmothers attention and dressed in frilly skirts to gain approval,  _ that woman  _  was gone long before they were born.

 

The mother they Frisk knew didn’t take anything from anyone, fought to get even a sliver of respect and screwed over anyone who dared to talk about her. Even still, a single word from grandmother could have her shivering with her tail in between her legs. Grandmother. The only woman who could convince their mom to attempt to act like nothing happened. The only woman who could throw them in a cellar and get away with it, that woman held the power in her palms, and  _ grew bored so easily _ , could, and did break everything they could have established.

 

But that wasn’t the reason they returned. Letting out a shaky sigh they reached under again, this time grabbing a lighter. Looking straight into their mom's eyes they lit the flame and watched as the photo burned to ashes.

 

“Bye..mama. I  _ won’t _ miss you,”Frisk only released the photo once it was completely burned to the point that the flame licked at their fingers. The weight on their shoulders had lifted slightly, but they couldn’t deny the remorse that gnawed at their insides.

 

They sat there for a while, staring at the ashes that littered the ground at their knees, the sun reached it’s peak in the sky when they finally left, the warmth wrapping around them as if it knew just how cold Frisk felt.

 

Stopping to look at the flowers beneath their feet,  _ ones that looked exactly like the person she sacrificed to gain freedom _ . They were a hard subject to talk about, Asriel had gotten forced to do various things for the ‘ _ greater good _ .’ 

 

Frisk wondered if she could save him often, but he was soulless. They’d need a monster soul, which they didn’t have, and besides that point, Flowey wasn’t  _ just _ Asriel, they were Asriel's dust that still burned with Chara’s determination.

 

So who’s to say that if she succeeded with bringing back Asriel it wouldn’t have any deadly demon side effects? Frisk would much rather stay in the hell they were in with Chara than god forbid have Asriel suffer too.

 

Maybe once their own mess was sorted out they could find a way to bring him back, for sure he’d love the world they lived in, at least, he would when the hatred simmered down on monsters.

 

“A-ah! Frisk?!” Jumping back in shock, the observed the scientist in front of them, Alphys herself had fallen in fright, offering a hand up the monster took it gratefully.

 

“ _ Sorry Alph! I wasn’t paying attention…” _ The lizard woman shook it off smiling bashfully and wrapping her stout tail around her thighs,”No..no! I-it wa..was my fault! I was ju-just thinking..”

 

“ _ ‘Bout what? _ ” Frisk signed hoping for some insight so they could help their friend.

 

Alphys sighed, her body tensing up in a slump, her voice not shaking but ridden with guilt,”Frisk.. You’ve been so helpful.. I..I feel guilty,”taking in the child's expression she quickly continued,”Not about the Dt monsters though! Even now.. I’m confident about my position, I can help people now!! But.. when I became the royal scientist.. I left everyone behind.. My friends.. Family… I even drug Mettaton with me..And then theres.. The two people i’ve messed up the most.. And they can’t ever be saved!!” Ending her sentence she started to sob, her cries desperate and her nails started to dig in her lab coat ripping it slightly.

 

Not bothering to sign Frisk scooped the woman into their arms and rocked back and forth, attempting very messily to hum their favourite tune, as hoped for Alphy did eventually calm down enough to listen to Frisk, often going back and forth.

 

“ _ Don’t say that.. Everything can be saved if you try hard enough. If they truly love you they will forgive you. _ ”

 

“How can someone forgive a person like me?! All I do is mess up and cause pain! Na-napstablook! I took his cousin away.. Just.. just to get that stupid job! And- and-”

 

“ _ Noo.. Listen to me. Mettaton is just as much to blame, but blooky doesn’t. He forgives both of you. And besides he’s happy, metta comes to visit us often and spends most of his time with his cousin, and without you he still would be a ghost who couldn’t fulfill his dreams.” _

 

“..Really?” She sniffed, looking up at Frisk, her glasses held in her hands and her eyes wide with tears.

 

“ _ If it’ll help, talk to them about it, and..i’ll always be here for you, no matter what! _ ” Alphys allowed a small smile to stay on her face.

 

“I-i.. I know this annoy you… having to listen to me all day.. But, would you come to the house with me? I..i like being able to get things off my chest but!! Don’t feel bad, I want to hear your problems too! Ca..can I help a little?”   
  


“ _ Sure. _ ” They replied happily, glad their shy friend was taking a step forward in coming out with her problems.

* * *

 

Back at the lizard scientists house, which was really a small shack with a single room, kitchen, living room, and bathroom, although alphy told her that her basement would be the same size as her lab.

 

Alphys had sat them on her retractable bed and came back a moment later with two cups of water,”Sorry.. Waters all i’ve got at the moment.”

 

“ _ That’s fine! Your doing great by the way! _ ” They signed happily.

 

“Excuse me?” She asked her brows scrunching in confusion.

 

“ _ You haven’t stuttered the entire way here, and err, now! _ ”

 

Her face flushing at the praise she chuckled a bit, rubbing her feet together she huffed and let her conflicts out,”Well thanks, i guess. But! Frisk.. I trust you the most.. You’ve helped me when I thought it would be impossible. I’m about to tell you something you can’t TELL ANYONE! Especially not Sans okay?”

 

Frisk jumped back, a little overwhelmed with the seriousness of the conversation,” _..I.. i promise? _ ”

 

“That’s..heh.. All I can ask for. You know about.. _ Him _ ..right? G-gaster, the royal scientist before me?” When Frisk nodded she continued,”He was my role model, everything I wanted to be really. And when he accepted  _ Me _ as his apprentice I was overjoyed. We worked for years, on his DT experiments.. Then one day, out of the blue he introduced me to..Sans. It- no he was one of his most successful projects. With Sans there, I was slowly getting replaced, Sans, was in the smallest sense a clone of gaster. It’s.. it’s not my place to say  _ exactly what _ Sans is… he hates to mention it. An-anyway! With the three of us, we were  _ so close _ to being able to create an artificial soul. But then… I got so jealous.. And..and..  _ OH ASGORE!” _

 

She broke down into sobs, worse than before, her wails were raspy and she scratched roughly at her scales.

 

Hurrying to shuffle over to the woman they wrapped their arms around around hers’ preventing her from doing any damage,”..al..alphee! Sto..stapph!” They yelled, their throat clamping down with an itching pain, she would be paying for this later.

 

Slowly she calmed down, settling in a slow rock in the kids arms,”I-i-i’m so..so..so sorr-rry I mah..made you see th...aht.”

 

“ _ It’s okay. Take you time, this is what i’m here for. _ ” Unwrapping their arms they patted them gently on the arm.

 

“Oh..boy.. I’m god. I think?” Her eyes fluttered down as she noticed the time, how long did her little attack take?

 

Toriel would be worried if Frisk would be gone any longer,”Although… we may have to finish another time..? I think I need some.. Time i mean, but, ah, tell me when we can ‘share’ again, so I can help you. I feel kinda bad though!! So i’ll let you in on a..  _ Dirty _ hehe, secret about asgore and Toriel!

 

Guess what!” Alphy added soon after.

 

“ _ What? _ ” They signed out giggling at the thought of their parents having something sneaky going on!

 

Creeping close up she cupped her hands around Frisks ear,”Toriel and Asgore are... _ sib _ -”

 

Frisk stilled at the beginning of the word, their skin paling and eyes opening slightly, their mouth dropping to their chest. To think about it they were the  _ exact. Same. monster. type _  And Toriel didn’t go back to her maiden name when they split because.. Because it was her…

 

They brought their hand to their mouth. It wasn’t illegal to say.. But it was uncommon and it take a while to be able to look at them without a red face.

 

Alphys laughed at them. Pay back was needed. Where was undyne when you needed her?

* * *

 

 


	12. Fatherly affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets a little mischievous, Toriel goes a tad over the line, and asgores a fluffy sweet cinnamon roll that murdered a few kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear asgore I need to apologize! A, it’s been a while and B, the ending of the last chapter was a weird headcanon that I have… I mean they look the same! And it’s not said if there's more goat people under ground! SO you don’t have to take the last bit seriously it was just me putting in my thoughts in an attempt to end the chapter earlier but it will come up in the future cause Frisk is young and impressionable and ya know, as i said will be red faced around her parents for a while.
> 
> *Excuse any mistakes I did not comb through the passage for them ;p

* * *

 

After Frisk was so kindly escorted home by a fidgety Alphys they avoided Toriel and Asgore as much as possible, and when they did their adorable lovey dovey thing that Frisk usually turned their head at they couldn’t help but observe with a red, but smiling face.

 

_ They still shipped it _ .

 

“Oh! Stop it you! Not in front of Frisk..!” Cried Toriel as she attempted to lean away from Asgore, still he continued his actions with a bashful grin on his face. 

 

Lights shone in their eyes as rose petals bloomed around the power couple,” _Yesss_.” Frisk whispered quietly as they whipped out their phone and took a picture. Running into the bareness that was their “room”, they added the filters they wanted and posted the picture onto Undernet.

 

“Supper’s ready my child!” Their mother called out a little while later, checking their post one last time they slunk down stairs, the table was already set with supplies Toriel had taken with her from the ruins, a simple white sheet and silverware.

 

Frisk wondered how they made the things they did, well, at least they assumed it was self made, for instance the the handles were engraved with buttercup flowers, the plates had the delta ruin symbols and-- by far they were astounded, on the ceramic cups which varied in size, the biggest going to asgore and the smallest them, had their name carved in delicate cursive on the side.

 

A blush creeped up on their face as they took their seat-- another thing custom made, just for them. No matter where they went it seemed Toriel was determined to smother her in love. They liked it that way.

 

Dad sat next to them, one paw combining through their hair and the other tapping on the table,”Heh, I got kicked from the kitchen...again.”

 

“.. _ again _ .” Looking up to him they grinned, giggling when a blush showed through his fur, not every day Frisk talked for just anyone after all.

 

“Again.” He repeated with a nod before pulling them into his lap. His large hands coming to rest in their mangy, in dire need of a brushing hair, and that was how Mom found them.

 

“Well, looks like you two have been busy,”She spoke with joy thrumming through her words, setting down a pot of something that looked to close to snail soup for Frisks liking,”however, i’d rather if no roughhousing take place at the table.”

 

“Nothing of the sort, Tori, just spending time with Frisk.” He replied placing them back into their chair.

 

Wordlessly Toriel filled their bowls and watched closely as both members of her family started to eat. Frisk stared down at the soup in resignation as they brought the spoon up to their lips,  _ to make sure Toriel is happy _ , the thick broth sloshed around in their mouth and to their glee it hadn’t a trace of snail in it.

 

While Frisk wore a large smile Asgore pouted,”This, doesn’t taste quite the same, a new recipe I presume?”

 

“No it’s the same actually, but I have noticed snails aren’t Frisks favourite so i.. Regretfully cut back on them and substituted a few vegetables in it’s place.” Finally picking up her own spoon she joined in, around the time Frisk held their bowl up for seconds Asgore’s phone buzzed in the pocket of his flowery shirt.

 

“Oh dear, how rude of me..” He picked the trinket out of his pocket, fully occupied to turn the thing off, taking a quick look at the notification from the silly virtual spiderweb that his scientist signed him up for, choking back his spit he blushed a deep red before dropping his phone to the table.

 

“Gorey?”Toriel looked over worried, meanwhile Frisk had climbed over their father to take a peek at what had matted his fur, grinning in delight they giggled as the saw their post from earlier, most of the underground had seen the post by now, snatching their own phone from their inventory they full out laughed at the sight.

 

Alphys, as always was the first to respond;

 

**_Omg! That’s so adorable!! It’s my third OTP!_ **

 

Snickering they doubled over when they caught glance at Papyrus in the thread,

 

_ WHY IS THE KING TOUCHING THE CLONE QUEEN? THAT’S WEIRD! _

 

Glancing over at the amount of likes frisk couldn’t stop the grin from expanding, clutching tightly at their chest which burned when they tried to breathe. They readied their fingers to comment as well they gasped in disappointment as the phone was slipped from their hands.

 

Poor Asgore had sat himself in his chair not looking at anything in particular, on the other hand Toriel stood behind them her aura pulsating onto Frisk. Shivering slightly they craned their head to look behind them. Their mother glared straight at them, a chill imbedding itself in their spine.

 

_ Had they gone too far _ ?

 

Their eyes grew wet but they held their ground.

 

Although Toriels' fur was similarly a bright red she still managed to look intimidating,”I am very disappointed and embarrassed with you, Frisk Dreemurr.”

 

Shrinking back in on themselves they felt their breath hitch at the use of their name and not ‘my child,’ as they were normally called.

 

“I thought you were more mature than this, look at Asgore! He’s out of it, I expect an apology, to both of us. And i’m confiscating your phone.. For two weeks, and no pie for a month! I don’t want to do this my child, but it is not polite, what you did was wrong. Now please, say sorry and go back to your room.” Barely repressing their sobs they nodded quickly signing an ‘I’m sorry’ to their mother before moving on to their father.

 

Rushing to finish their actions they made it back into their room in an record time before burying themselves underneath the blanket they were given. With only a cot and a thin blanket they had attempted to be as quiet as possible, they knew Toriel would never hurt them but as they say, old habits die hard.

 

Twisting the blanket so that they could bite down on it they stilled their body so it appeared nothing was wrong.

 

Closing their eyes completely they let the tears trail down on their cheeks, they can’t believe they did something so childish! Rocking bath and forth they calmed down enough to take the blanket from their mouth. They’d find someway to make it up to their parent’s tomorrow.

* * *

Around ten Frisk cracked their eyes open, they heard the door creek, heavy footsteps stopped just shy of their head, tensing they waited for any sign that the person was going to attack them.

 

Instead of a belt to the chest, or even a kick they were greeted with a soft whisper,”..My child? Are you awake?” It wasn’t Toriel, but Asgore his huge frame hunched down in attempt to be sneaky, his hands were hidden behind his back in a rather shady manor.

 

Getting up from their laying position they turned to fully face him, nodding their answer he huffed out a sigh before sitting next to them,”I hope Tori did not scare you earlier? The punishment.. Was a tad harsh for a silly picture. Please forgive us. I managed to talk her down and hehe.. I still have my charms and tricks afterall!” 

 

Pulling his hands to his front he revealed their phone, in the same condition and just as awe striking as when they first received it. They looked up at him in confusion, he gently pressed the phone in one of their hands,”We were not right taking something that belonged to you, however I am sorry, I could not get her to lift the ban on the pie though.”

 

Clutching the phone tightly to their chest they rushed him in a hug, because only the toughest of kings could think that a phone was that important to them. After staying in the tight embrace for several minutes Frisk released him.

 

“ _ You’re not mad? _ ” They asked hesitantly their arms and fingers twisting nervously, a reflection from the butterflies in their tummy.

 

“Oh heavens no! We-- I, could never be mad at you.” He chuckled ruffling their hair,”but if I keep you up any longer, Tori will be mad at the both of us, you one.” Pressing a kiss to their forehead he left the room as quickly as he came.

 

Staring at the ceiling they held the phone tighter, they’d get no sleep tonight. Frisk had a better family than they could ever hope for.. Now they had to find a way to show them that. Taking the old notebook out of their inventory they got to work scribbling ideas, they’d have to put off talking with Asriel for another night.

* * *

 


	13. IN which breakfast was made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes to muffets and makes food for goat mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone annoyed with the constant perspective/pronoun changing cause i am. Gender neutral third person.
> 
> (Once i hit chapter twenty i will be going back to fix the changing i swear it. ....  
> What do you think of reader x swappap x swapsans...  
> i might have one in the making if anyone's interested.
> 
> Check out our awesome co op of an underfell story made by yours truly and Bloodpix)

\----

Clutching tightly at their chest they looked out of the large window, night still hadn’t faded but it was okay, they needed the time to think. In two more hours the sun would rise and Frisk could start their plan.

 

Dark circles had probably lined their eyes and they knew their mom wouldn’t be happy with them but it would be worth it. Picking themselves up from their blanket cocoon they padded softly to the kitchen.

 

A single candle had been left lit on the counter, for them; after all Toriels magic wouldn’t dare  _ burn _ anything she didn’t want it to and it left light for Frisk if they needed water or anything else during the dark hours. Honestly this wasn’t the safest option - sure they could cook minimal things but then again they got lessons from Undyne. Any knowledgeability of cooking was out of their brain. However, their determination had decided to fully push themselves to the kitchen, it would be fine. All they had to do was make a simple breakfast of toast and eggs.

 

Things were fine,  _ were _ the keyword, Toriel cooked with fire magic so she didn’t require a stove, she only had one for decoration, and god could only save himself if their mom would get a microwave.

 

The queen had a firm belief that she wasn’t a good mother if Frisk - so help her,  _ touched  _ or  _ used _ a microwave to get food. Frisk thought it was a crazy idea especially in the circumstances they were in. How could they make an ‘i’m sorry’ breakfast if they couldn’t cook?

 

They perked up immediately, the child could simply go over to one of their friends houses; they wouldn’t turn Frisk down, if anything they’d help. Taking the candle with them for light, they slipped their shoes on; ignoring the fact they were still in their long sleeved, and quite childish footie pajamas. Toriel had been determined to give Frisk all the love and opportunities to catch up on the childhood that they had missed. Who cared if they were years too old to wear them?

 

With their boots kicked on and candle in hand they squared their chin in resolution and left the house. Tip-toeing through the quiet street was just slightly unnerving; they were used to seeing bright streets and monsters roaming and admiring the little things that  _ they  _ didn’t think were that special. 

 

Looking around the peaceful village Frisk grimaced when none of her friends had their lights on, it would be at least another hour before Papyrus would wake up and they honestly didn’t want to disturb anyone while they were sleeping. Scanning the tight packed homes they perked up - nestled between two small buildings sat a decent two story purple house. Even without a sign it was clear as day who owned said house; spiderwebs littered the dirt below and in every crevice. If that didn’t help anyone the spiders that waved as they moved forward was a sure sign. Muffet was awake. 

 

The yellow light was almost blinding as they bore in the window, muffet's silhouet had danced back and forth almost as if the spider monster knew they were there, her hands gesturing twisted and turning, making sure they weren’t intruding; they knocked. The shadows paused. Then left their sight as the door slowly creaked open, lips parted to reveal fangs that glinted dangerously they would surely scare off any unwanted visitors however the sharp canines simply fascinated the child, drawing them closer they smiled and wrapped their arms around the woman.

 

Giggling when they felt four arms respond to their hug and soon squealing in glee when they were lifted from the ground and raised to look muffet in a pair of her many eyes,”Uhuhuh~ Hello there dearie, what brings you to my abode so late? Adorable humans like yourself should still be tucked away in bed.”

 

“ _ I need some help… Would you mind if I borrowed your kitchen _ ?” Muffet agreed with a fancy dance of her hands as she led you deeper into her house, spiders hung down from the ceiling and greeted you warmly. A choice few had even made purchase on their shoulder - they fought the urge to shiver, it’s not that they were scared of spiders but they did give them the willies.

 

“What are you making hun? Confections? Maybe something more savory? I’d be happy to give you lessons anytime… as long as you don’t tell that brute Undyne, uhuhu!” Setting them down on a plush deep purple bar stool Frisk took the time to inspect the area. Long, dark brown wood ran along the length of the walls; which by the way - were painted a calming lilac. The center of the room was occupied by an equally wicked island table, it seemed she took her chairs from the underground considering they were made of dark crystal and spider silk.

 

In awe they stared with their mouth agape, sure Frisk hadn’t expected a modern stove, maybe an old gas one but no! Muffet had went full out, in the corner of the neat kitchen sat a furnace; looking suspiciously innocent while standing out like nudist in public. How it was possible they didn’t know.

 

“ _ Breakfast food! I wanted to make mom something _ .” The petite lady that stood in your line of vision giggled - a knowing look in her eye as she whipped out her phone.

 

“Ah, the photograph I wonder? Trying to get back on the queen’s good side? Such a naughty child you had been darling.” Though her tone was scolding her face was anything but, tears of merit filled her eyes and a smile curved upward on her painted lips,”mmh, you didn’t hear it from me dearie, but  _ good job _ .”

 

Spinning on her dainty heels she tugged on a web, several spiders fell down with different items in their grasp, determination graced their face as various thoughts on what to make the goat woman floated in their head. It would be a breakfast to remember; they were sure to make it the best their mom had ever tasted!  Pulling up their sleeves and brushing the imaginary dirt off their rainbow donkey onesie they got to work.

* * *

It was edible. Slightly burnt, but that was fine, people liked toast a little crispy anyway. The eggs turned out amazing; muffet was entirely responsible for them, but she had let Frisk help scramble them, and the spider woman had shooed them off for the last thirty minutes to scour snails.

 

When they had returned with the slimy things she had not even flinched as she flicked the shells off and dumped them into the sizzling egg mixture. They silently prayed for the poor snails that met their untimely demise but alas it was for the greater good.

 

Now the eggs were completely cooked and sat delicately next to the toast on the plate they noticed that the sun peeked from the horizon and their mom was probably up by now and would be worried if she hadn’t found them in bed. With a parting gift of spider cider from Muffet the spider woman sent them off, their feet tripped and sliding along the uneven dirt they managed to make it to their home in record time just as the hinges of the door blew off. 

 

Standing proud with fire ablaze in her paws and worry swirling in her eyes was Toriel. She hadn’t wasted a moment, not yet changed out of her sleep robe her eyes flicked to theirs and immediately the fire left her hands. Tears clouded in her eyes and trailed down her furry cheeks as she took in the appearance of her thought to be missing child.

 

“Oh Frisk! You had given me such a fright and I thought perhaps I had been too harsh - and.. Oh my what is this?” Mom had gotten down and Frisk honestly wanted to shout at her to get up and not dirty her beautiful robe and that she shouldn’t be saying sorry or crying but the most they could manage was holding their arms out and presenting the plate to her.

 

“Oh my child…” Taking the food from their arms and setting it on the ground the queen gathered them up in her arms. Rocking them back and forth she loosened her grip just enough for her child to free their arms to sign back,” _ I didn’t _ ” They fumbled with their arms trying to turn down their shakes,” _ i mean i’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you upset. I just...sorry mom. _ ” 

 

One of the comforting paws had dropped down on their head,”It’s fine my child, an old goat like me had just gotten embarrassed. It seems like I had lost reign on my temper. Trust me, you haven’t done anything…  _ baaaah _ -d.” Her muzzle curled upward into a gentle smile as she released Frisk and picked up the plate, opening the door wider she motioned for them to enter,”Well, come in, you still haven’t had anything for breakfast young one. We can share, although Asgore might be a bit jealous hehe. Snails are his favourite too you know.”

  
**_how charming..._ **

* * *

 


End file.
